


A Stem of Rice

by hanamakiisbae



Series: Twitter Ficlets [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Metaphors, Polyamory, Romance, this exists because twitter was being a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamakiisbae/pseuds/hanamakiisbae
Summary: Love was a natural thing for Shinsuke.(A short Kita/Aran/Akagi/Oomimi ficlet)
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran/Akagi Michinari/Oomimi Ren
Series: Twitter Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Stem of Rice

Love was a natural thing for Shinsuke. 

He didn’t see it as booming fireworks, as angels coming from the heavens to sing as two people kissed, as the stuttering of heart that he would rather call having a heart attack than a reaction to ‘I love you’.

As a farmer, he saw love differently. He saw it the same way his plants saw the weather.

Aran was like the sun. His laughter bright as its beams, his smile so warm it could melt hearts.

Ren was like the rain, calming with his presence, letting any worries flow with his words until none remained.

Michinari was like the storm - loud, sudden and intense. Seemingly fierce, but there was beauty behind it, passion as strong as its owner.

And Shinsuke - he was just a stem of rice. A little plant, growing steadily, taking roots in the soil it called home. 

Shinsuke was like a seedling of rice, and they were his reasons to grow. Aran’s shining smile, Ren’s continuous calmness and Michinari’s thundering passion. They were what made Shinsuke strong. They kept him up, pushing him towards greatness, just like the weather did towards rice. 

The three of them were the reason for Shinsuke’s happiness and just like the weather, they were irreplaceable. Even as years passed, this one detail would never change. 

And as nature deemed it necessary, Shinsuke shall reward them with his love, just like rice rewards the earth with its grains. 


End file.
